Talk:Lost and Found
Can I join????? ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 00:58, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Um, maybe. Do you have a character who is child of one of the Erotes? Cause the main focus of this one is going to be Aiko and Sean T (who are cousins) and their attempts to bring two other people together. LongClawTiger 01:03, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Erotes? ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 01:12, January 22, 2011 (UTC) The four sons of Aphrodite. Eros, Anteros, Pothos, and Himeros. LongClawTiger 01:14, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh...nvm, then. But can one of my OCs make a cameo or guest appearance? ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 01:19, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I will take requests for guest appearances as well as plot suggestions readers would like to see. LongClawTiger 01:46, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Can Demetra guest star in this? ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 02:01, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I don't see why not. :) LongClawTiger 02:12, January 22, 2011 (UTC) can Nos make a gues appearance? Veni, Vidi, Incendit 02:17, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure, can add Nos too. LongClawTiger 02:34, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Can Rachel be a guest star? Hazelcats DoH HoO 23:19, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Yep, yep. Will find a place for Rachel as well. :) LongClawTiger 23:32, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Wow this is really great, guys! I love it! [[User:SallyPerson|'SallyPerson / ']][[User talk:SallyPerson|'Natalie Cole']] 13:27, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, Sally! :) It is a lot of fun so far to write. Still open to suggestions and character requests if there is anything you would like to see in it. LongClawTiger 19:00, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Umm...no offense, but Demetra is usually a lot ruder than that. And she and Rachel rarely ever agree on anything and argue all the time. Just saying. You don't have to change it if you don't want to. The story ish awesome so far!!! XD I love the part where Aiko accidentally shoots that boy >:D ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 04:41, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Ha! Becca was just saying you and Hazel would probably say something about that. :) I will see if I can tweak it a bit, but only as long as it doesn't break the scene. I really don't want to have to go back and redo the whole thing. LongClawTiger 15:53, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Can Karena make a guest appearance? ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 05:27, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure! She was 14 around the time of LT, whic would make her about 18 in this one. That ok? If so, any particular activities she would be involved with? Or just as a half-sister of Aiko?LongClawTiger 22:37, February 13, 2011 (UTC) She would probably be hanging out with Naomi or teaching the arts and crafts class. ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 05:27, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...arts and crafts gives me an idea, as long as Karena is willing to help out Aiko and Sean with their plans to bring Nik and Serena together. I don't think that should be an issue for a daughter of Eros though. LongClawTiger 15:10, February 14, 2011 (UTC)